Scourge
File:Scourge.png General Information Alias: Tiny Age: Approx. 60 moons (5 years) at death Sex: Tom Breed: Unknown Mix Height: Unknown Prominant Traits: Has 1 white paw Family Mother: Quince Father: Jake Siblings(s): Socks, Ruby Mate(s): Bloodbird Former Mates: Kits: Bird, Ash, Tiny Other: Raven (Granddaughter) Allegiance Current: BloodClan Past: Rank: Leader Allies: Ratbite, BloodClan Enemies: The Clans Comic Appearances First: Page 2 Last: Page 19 Status: Deceased Cause of Death: Killed by Firestar Scourge is a small, short-furred black tom with a single white paw and a torn ear. He wears a bloodstained purple collar with teeth embedded into it and has deep blue eyes. Personality Scourge is a ruthless, sociopathic monster and does not consider how others feel. He has little regard for others' safety and has a hunger for power as shown when he built BloodClan through fear and attempted to steal a forest where countless of innocent cats resided. Scourge is a strong-willed cat who does not take being pushed around, as shown when he killed Tigerstar when the large tabby attempted to order BloodClan into battle. Scourge does not stand down and isn't afraid to show others that he is in control. Prior to the events of E.O.A.R Scourge was born as a kittypet with the name Tiny alongside his brother and sister who constantly picked on him, going as far as to physically pounce on him in an aggressive manner and constantly talked down on him. His mother, however, was much kinder and showed lots of care for Tiny and talked to him in a soft manner. When Ruby scared Tiny into thinking that if he wasn't adopted by twolegs when his siblings were, he would be thrown into a river. Failing to impress the twolegs to adopt him, Tiny fled into the forest only to be ruthlessly beaten around by Tigerstar, at the time Tigerpaw with the permission of his mentor, Thistleclaw. Bluestar breaks up the fight before Tigerpaw can fatally injure Tiny and he runs away into the twolegplace. He is talked down on and taunted for being a small kittypet, so he attempts to pry his collar off with a dog's tooth that had fallen out. The tooth fails to pry the collar off and instead gets shoved into the collar and is stuck there, leaving Tiny angry. When the other rogues ask about the tooth in his collar, Tiny, desperate for food tells the rogues that he killed a dog and kept the tooth as a trophy so that the rogues would let him ear. Eventually, two rogues named Bone and Brick ask Tiny to defeat a dog that's been keeping them and other rogues away from edible food. When he tries to fight the dog, he becomes scared and bristles his fur up and arches his back. The dog becomes afraid of his shadow instead and flees. The rogues, impressed with the act, ask Tiny his name. Tiny, insecure, tells them that his name is Scourge in hopes to impress the rogues. One morning, Brick and Bone walk up to him tell him about a group of rogues who are causing trouble in the territory. While Scourge is walking toward them, he picks up forest scent and thinks it might be Tigerpaw, but it turns out to be the exiled ShadowClan leader, Brokenstar. Scourge tells them to leave, but they mock him for his size. Angered, Scourge decides all cats must respect him. He slashes one of the rogue's throats open, killing him. Brokenstar and his followers, quickly leave, stunned. Cats, begin to bring Scourge tributes. Later, Ruby and Socks come to him, telling Scourge their Twolegs had abandoned them. They beg him for help, reminding him they were kin. Scourge is disgusted that they would come to him after how they had treated him as a kit. He sends them away after sparing food for them and tells them to never return. Soon, Tigerpaw, now Tigerstar, is brought to Scourge with a proposal to have a share of the forest. Scourge quickly remembers Tigerstar, but agrees to go with him. When he is brought to the next gathering and ordered to attack the Clans, Scourge rejects the order and states that his Clan only takes orders from him. Tigerstar becomes angered and attempts to attack Scourge, only to have the BloodClan leader turn on him and slash his belly. Tigerstar looses all 9 lives at once and dies. He then tells the Clans that they have 3 days to leave the forest before they are forced out. The Clans and Scourge meet in battle and Firestar rises victorious at the cost of one of his 9 lives. Due to the panic and loss of their deputy and leader, BloodClan is disbanded. During the events of E.O.A.R Though Scourge has died since BloodClan had disbanded, he plays a role in Raven's insecurities. During an incident where a dog attacks Raven and her friends, Raven is thrown into a window. Raven hears the voice of Scourge in her head and he urges her into a blind fury and yells at her to kill the dog. Trivia * While Scourge's collar is widely debated across the fandom, his collar is shown to be purple in E.O.A.R. * Scourge is a canon character in the books. Category:Characters